


For What It's Worth

by justdreaming88



Series: Music [5]
Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Days like today reminded her of that time.</i> Sort of post Isaac and Ishmael but I'm not sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For What It's Worth

It was the 70s when they met, when they had their first intense debates and when the university student population was often anti-war, anti-Vietnam. Days like today reminded her of that time, all those years ago, when they met.

_“There's something happening here  
What it is ain't exactly clear”_

He just missed the draft, and was grateful, he wasn’t a violent man, and he showed his emotions through words and little else. When they met he wasn’t sure how he felt about anything anymore.


End file.
